Skullord
Skullord is a boss appearing in Kirby Mass Attack. He serves as the boss of Volcano Valley. Necrodeus transformed the greedy pig into a giant volcano-dwelling demon. Skullord is also the cause of the recent Skully infestation on the islands, and after his defeat, they all disappear. The main feature of the battle is the fragile platform that moves upwards and the extensive use of cannons. If all three platforms are destroyed, the Kirbys will instantly be KO'd. Appearance Skullord is a massive, orange pig that lives inside a volcano. He wears a giant skull over his face, covering everything but his snout and his glaring orange eyes. His hands only have two, sharp digits. Skullord also wears a crown made out of bones with a humanoid skull in the middle. He has spiked shoulders and fire bellows out of his ear. Attacks Skullord has three phases, each with its own unique attacks. During his first phase, the massive pig will spit out large rocks from his snout. These rocks can be easily crumbled by having a Kirby thrown at them. However, if the rock hits the platform, it will take damage. During his second phase, Skullord will spit out molten rock. These rocks cannot be broken and must be contained inside a stone container given by a pair of Birdees. If the molten rock hits the platform, it will cause serious damage. In the third and final phase, Skullord will continue to spit out the molten rock, but at a much faster pace. At the end, he will spit out a gigantic rock that the Kirbys must send away. If the Kirbys don't manage to send the massive rock away, they will be crushed. How to Defeat To defeat Skullord, the Kirbys must pound on the boss's head 9 times. When the Kirbys reach the top after avoiding Skullord's attacks, there will be a cannon that will shoot them to the boss. The Kirbys go inside the volcano, they will land on Skullord's head, giving him a massive bump on the noggin. The throbbing bump is his weak spot. With every phase, the cannons move faster and get more difficult. Also, with every hit, the cannon's movement speed will increase. The Kirbys should also be wary of the spikes on the left side of the volcano, as coming into contact with them will instantly KO a Kirby. While in the first phase, there will only be one cannon with a 5-second limit. In the second phase, there will be three cannons, two normal cannons moving side-to-side and one 5-second cannon. In the final phase, there will be a normal cannon, followed by a 5-second cannon, followed by a moving normal cannon. After the second normal cannon, there will be a choice of two 5-second cannons followed by a 10-second cannon. However, the 10-second cannon move swiftly and sporadically, making it hard to deal the final blows to the boss. Sprites KMAskullord.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack